Unexpected changes
by channyluva
Summary: Well for one this is not about chad and sonny. They didn't have a category for Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight since they're real but yah. So i made a category! Ta-da! Well read the story!
1. The Summer

**Authors note: **i know this is the shortest chapter ever.

**Disclaimer:** my parents can't buy me Sterling Knight or Demi Lovato no matter how much i beg.

* * *

He kisses her forehead.

"I wish this Summer would last forever." says the girl sitting on the ground on a hill of tall grass on a clearing.

She appears to be a teenager, 17 to be exact. She has light skin, hair dyed black that falls in waves on her shoulders with sideswept bangs, deep brown eyes, and delicate features. She

is very beautiful.

She sits beside a boy with blonde floppyish hair that seems perfect, calm gorgeous features, and beautiful blue eyes that appear to change in depth, color, and intensity, with his mood.

He appears about 20.

Both make the cutest and most beautiful of couples.

The boy answers the girl smiling. "Don't worry we have the rest of our lives together. This is just one summer."

She smiled. "this is why i love you."

He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"i love you too."

He looked down at her and gently kissed her. She intertwined her fingers through his thick hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She pulled away and he layed down his arms beneath his head. She laid on his chest smiling and cuddling into him. He lifted one of his arms from beneath himself to softly stroke her face.

"you are so beautiful." he said simply as if stating a fact.

She smiled. "i have no idea what i did to be as lucky as to meet someone like you."

"well," he began "i loved you since we first met in 7th grade. We were both so stubborn." he chuckled at the memory. "so that's why i had to finally work up the courage, after dating for,

what? Five years? To make you mine forever."

he toyed with her hand looking at the ring on her ring finger.

She leaned up kissing him. "That was the best day of my life. Well that and the day You finally asked me out. You love making a girl wait don't you?" She gave a toothy smile.

He smirked at her. "only you. Of course." He leaned and gave her an eskimo kiss rubbing noses.

"Just one Summer." she repeated. "then we'll be together forever."

* * *

Please keep reading. It WILL get better. this is kinda just for setting.


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note:** Okay i know how amazingly short this is and it's bugging me! I'll try making them longer but please try remembering what it was like when you started.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Demi Lovato or Sterling Knight No matter how many times i ask santa for them on Christmas.

* * *

The girl ran out of her fiancee's house in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her pajamas.

Sure at 17 she was young to be getting married but, when you really love someone that you've known for years and years, you can marry young.

She was grabbing the mail.

She couldn't wait to officialy be Mrs. Demi Knight. She laughed out loud out of pure excitement. She was waiting to be 18. Then she could marry whomever she wanted to.

She picked up the mail walking back to the house.

What to do? Sterling was at his part time job which he needed in order to pay for their home. He refused to let her pay a cent.

She smiled at what a gentelman he was. She had never imagined ending up with a gentelman. Never someone as amazingly kind as Sterling.

She walked inside and sat on the plushy couch.

She began to look through the mail.

Bill, electricity. Bill, rent. Bill, water. Blah, blah. School, oops, still missing that library book from last year.

She blushed at the fact that she had lost it.

Army, boring... Wait! What?

Demi turned it around and looked at the back.

Sterling Knight U.S. Army Confidential.

She ripped it open. Confidential just seemed to scream Open Me! Like in alice in wonderland and the cake that said Eat Me! Or the bottle that said Drink me!

Dear Sterling Knight,

Just sending a comformation letter for the date of pick up. June 28 2010. We look forward to you joining the front line. Not many first time recruits join the front line do to death rate. You are a brave one.

-Seargent Joel.

Demi fell on the ground in the middle of the living room. A week from now. A week. One week.

"No. No. No. No. It's a lie. Wrong person. No!"

She began to cry covering her face and craddling her knees.

She cried herself to sleep on the cold wooden floor in the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

Sterling walked into his and Demi's house.

"Hey Demi did you get the mail today?"

He looked around.

"Demi?"

Then he spotted her laying on the ground with ruffled hair and her knees pulled to her chest.

"Demi!" he picked her up and sat on the couch with her.

She woke up and almost smiled...until she remembered why she had been crying in the first place.

"baby, are you okay?" asked sterling, worry obviously showing on his face.

She looked him in the eyes and answered with another question. "What do you think?" she asked trying to sound angry and ending with a wobbly voice.

She threw the envelope at him and walked outside to the porch.

Sterling knew she was hurt. She covered hurt with anger. Sterling looked at the envelope quickly reading it.

"Oh god no. Demi!"

He walked outside where she was crying covering her face.

"you didn't. You didn't. PLEASE tell me you didn't."

Sterling walked to Demi resting his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry Demi. I just can't tell you that."

Demi turned around facing him and hugged him with hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Why are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me? Why?" she asked pleading.

Sterling looked at Demi who was crying which hurt him more than any gun shot, punch, death, or anything someone could do to him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just, it's okay. I'll come back and I can visit and then we'll get married in a year or so. Nothing we can't wait for."

Demi looked up crying even harder. She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh how I wish it was so simple."

Sterling reassured her

"It is."

Demi shook her head.

"No, Sterling. You don't get it. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ok, it wasn't good. No need to rub it in. =) Please comment though. If not i think i'll just leave it here. Toodle loo!


End file.
